Into the Fire
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: What would happen if Loki fell in love with a mortal? Would this had also led him to want to destroy Earth and gain power. Well 19 year old SHIELD Agent Mia Jacoby is about to find out when she is assigned to learn more information on Loki and make him fall in love with her. But what will happen when Loki finds out who she really is. Part 1 of the Fire Series. Pre-Thor Loki/OC


**A/N: Hi guys welcome to my story! I just wanted to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this fan fiction that I have big plans for. So, this story is defiantly AU and takes place before the movie Thor. Basically I kept asking myself what happened if Loki fell in love with a mortal? So this story developed. This story is the first part of series that is going to probably have three or four parts. The next part is going to be set during the Avengers, then during the Winter Soldier, and then during Avengers two! So thank you for reading and please review! Also the point of view will change in the first chapter. **

"Agent Jacoby to Director Fury's office." A voice over the intercom says.

I glance at the other rookie agents around me who were all looking at me with strange looks. I knew why they were looking at me because it wasn't every day when a new agent got called into Director Fury's office. I stood up and smoothed out the stander navy blue SHIELD uniform and began to walk to his office. A million thoughts were swarming my head about why he needed me. Was I being kicked out of SHIELD? Was I not good enough? Was I going on a mission? I paused outside his office and raised my hand to the door before dropping it to my side.

"Why won't you knock? Are you scared?" I hear Clint Barton ask.

I turn to face him and see a smirk on his face. "N-No, I'm just taking a couple moments to compose myself." I answer him.

"I'm sure. Now put your big girl panties on and knock." Clint says.

I gave him a small smile and shake my head. Clint had always been this way with me since the day he was assigned to be my trainer because of an injury. He was what you called a hard ass but I didn't mind. I was used to people being hard on me. I turn my attention back to the door and raised my hand to finally knock it. Once I heard the familiar gruff voice of Director Fury say for me to come in, I walk inside.

"You needed me Director Fury." I say in a small voice as I shut the door.

"Yes, Agent Jacoby, please have a seat." Fury says and I glance up at Agent Phil Coulson before sitting across from Fury.

"How long have you been working for SHIELD Agent Jacoby?" he asks me.

"Six months sir." I answer quickly.

"Do you like your job?" He asks. Shit. He was going to fire me.

"I love it sir." I reply biting my bottom lip.

Agent Coulson hands me a file labeled classified and I look at the two of them confused before opening to file. The first thing that captures my attention was a man dressed in a suit with long, black hair, pale skin, and light green eyes.

"Who is this?" I ask them.

"His name is Loki, God of Mischief. He's from Asgard and Norse Mythology. He just moved into an apartment in New York and we want to know why." Fury explains.

I flipped through the file more and look back up at Director Fury. "What does this have to do with me?"

"We want to send you undercover. We want you to get close to him, very close." Fury answers.

"You want me to make him fall in love with me?" I ask scoffing slightly.

"Yes Agent Jacoby." Fury replies.

I start laughing and shake my head. "You have the wrong Agent for the job. I know nothing guys or how to make them fall in love with me."

"I wasn't asking you to go on the mission; I'm telling you to go on the mission." Director Fury tells me with a stern voice.

"You will be living in an apartment in New York City next to his. Your occupation is that you teach children how to play piano , we've already had a list of children that want to take lessons from you so that's going to make it more believable. You will leave tonight on a private jet that will take you straight to New York. From there a car filled with your belongings will be in the parking lot. Inside the car is a GPS that will take you to the location of the apartment. The entire apartment is bugged with microphones and cameras so we will be able to see and hear everything. Do you have any questions?" Fury explains.

"N-No sir." I reply.


End file.
